Dla większego dobra
by Minerwa
Summary: Komu Minerwa McGonagall zawdzięcza swój wizerunek? Kiedy Albus Dumbledore zorientował się, kim naprawdę jest Gellert Grindelwald?
1. Chapter 1

Opowiadanie jest dość specyficzne, więc będę wdzięczna za opinie. Komentować mogą osoby niezarejestrowane, odpowiem na większość pytań. Uwaga: pojawiają się delikatne elementy slashu i opis inferiusa przez niektórych uważany za drastyczny.

_**Dla większego dobra.**_

**Rozdział 1**

Bathilda Bagshot siedziała w pokrytym perkalem fotelu, popijając herbatę malinową. Zapach napoju przypominał jej woń wina skrzatów, które tak uwielbiała. Dawniej popijała je wieczorną porą, ale zaprzestała tego zwyczaju, gdy usłyszała, że alkohol „wypala szare komórki", jak wyraził się pewien podstarzały profesor magomedycyny. Historyczka bardzo ceniła zarówno swoją inteligencję, jak i wspomnienia, kazała więc skrzatce Muńce pozbyć się wszystkich butelek wina. Niespodziewane obdarowywanie starych znajomych pomogło w odnowieniu dawnych znajomości.

Wzrok Bathildy zatrzymał się na zdjęciu stojącym na zabytkowej brzuchatej komodzie. Było oprawione w srebrną ramkę, którą dostała od brata przed jego śmiercią, i przedstawiało jasnowłosego młodzieńca. Dzisiejszą noc chłopak spędzał u Dumbledore'ów, a panna Bagshot miała przy okazji trochę czasu dla siebie, co zdarzało się dość rzadko. Sama namówiła swego ciotecznego wnuka Gellerta, żeby odwiedził przyjaciela. Albus potrzebował teraz wsparcia. Zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej oficjele z Ministerstwa Magii z szefem Biura Aurorów, Topazem McGonagallem, na czele pojawili się w Dolinie Godryka i zatrzymali jego ojca za rzekomą zbrodnię na mugolach. Bathilda nie nazwałaby tego zbrodnią. Gdyby miała rodzinę, pewnie postąpiłaby podobnie z ludźmi, którzy upośledzają jej członków. Perciwal nie chciał niestety podać im przyczyny swojego postępowania. To również nie dziwiło czarownicy; jego by ułaskawili, ale mała Ariana trafiłaby do Świętego Munga na resztę życia. Cóż, Topaz dostanie niezłą premię. Ministrom zawsze zależało na utwierdzaniu czarodziejskiego świata w przekonaniu, że są w stanie całkowicie panować nad jego przestępczością. Przeznaczali rocznie grube pieniądze na te cele. Wszystko szło potem na podwyżki dla urzędników, ale „przeznaczyliśmy pięć tysięcy galeonów na dofinansowanie Biura Aurorów" brzmi lepiej niż „wasze pieniądze zostały przelane na osobiste konto ministra". Ważne, że statystyki były w porządku. Dla Topaza taka sytuacja była idealna. Jego narzeczona Penelopa uwielbiała galeony. Bathilda na jednym z przyjęć poznała kiedyś jej matkę. To wspomnienie sprawiło, że zachichotała cicho. Obie lubiły pławić się w luksusach i myślały, że ukrywanie emocji, znajomość etykiety oraz najmodniejsze szaty uczynią je arystokratkami. Efekt był raczej komiczny.

Rozmyślania panny Bagshot przerwał zegar ścienny, właśnie wybijający północ. Jutro wraca Gellert. Kładąc się spać, kobieta myślała o sprawach, którymi musiała zająć się następnego dnia. Czekała ją między innymi wizyta w Ministerstwie Magii. Na samą myśl o niej Bathildzie robiło się niedobrze.

Tej nocy śniły jej się wojny goblinów. Co ciekawe, stworzenia nie miały zwyczajnych chytrych twarzy; zastępowały je oblicza najwyższych urzędników ministerstwa.

~~0~~

Po drugiej stronie Doliny Godryka stał niewielki murowany dom kryty drewnem. Nie przypominał posesji człowieka wysoko postawionego na szczeblu ministerialnym. Był raczej niewielki, miał dwa piętra i dach z czerwoną dachówką. Otaczał go spory ogród oddzielony od drogi równo przystrzyżonym żywopłotem. Z komina wydobywał się dym. Stan majątkowy zamieszkującej ów dom rodziny można było odczuć dopiero, gdy weszło się do środka. Sam przedsionek robił wrażenie; ściany ozdobiono pamiątkami i portretami rodzinnymi, które jednoznacznie wskazywały szlachetne pochodzenie gospodarzy. Dalej był salon urządzony w nowoczesnym stylu. Zapewne często odbywały się tu przyjęcia, ale teraz pokój był pusty, jeśli nie liczyć małej dziewczynki siedzącej w fotelu i młodej kobiety krzątającej się wokół niej.

- Usiądź na stołku, Minny, muszę upiąć ci włosy – poprosiła kobieta.

- Nie jestem lalką – stwierdziła naburmuszona dziewczynka. Miała zaledwie pięć lat, ale w jej pięknych oczach można było dojrzeć ogromną inteligencję. Kiedy patrzyła na kogoś, osoba ta miała wrażenie, że dziecko zna wszystkie jej tajemnice.

- Matka pozostawiła ścisłe instrukcje dotyczące twojego wyglądu. Koniec dyskusji.

- Właśnie, Belindo, gdzie jest mama?

- Matka – poprawiła służąca. Pani McGonagall życzyła sobie, by jej córka odnosiło się do niej tonem pełnym szacunku, a wręcz formalnym.

- Normalne dzieci bawią się ze swoimi mamami!

- Cicho! Jak pani usłyszy, że mówisz takie rzeczy, to stracę pracę.

- Przepraszam, Belindo. Myślisz, że tatuś dałby cię zwolnić?

- Twoja matka szykuje się na wieczorne przyjęcie. W tej chwili bierze kąpiel – powiedziała Belinda, ignorując pytanie dziewczynki. – Spokojnie, już piąta, pan powinien niedługo wrócić z pracy, więc może pozwoliłabyś mi zająć się twoim wyglądem. Co ty na to?

- Dobrze, dobrze. – Mała Minny usadowiła się na krześle, przewracając oczami. Belinda natychmiast zabrała się za upinanie jej blond włosów w luźny kok.

- Wyglądam jak czterdziestolatka – jęknęło dziecko, stając przed lustrem. – Albo jak matka. Nie chcę być taka… sztywna.

- Twoje uwagi czasem mnie zadziwiają. Przykro mi, takie jest życzenie pani McGonagall. – Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. – Oho, twój ojciec wraca!

Belinda natychmiast wpuściła Topaza McGonagalla do domu. Na progu salonu ukazał się ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Miał zmęczoną, naznaczoną zmarszczkami twarz. Służąca wzięła od niego płaszcz. Po sposobie, w jaki na niego patrzyła, można było wywnioskować, że żywi do pracodawcy ogromny szacunek.

- Tato! – wykrzyknęła z radością dziewczynka. Chwilę później siedziała u ojca na kolanach i z ożywieniem przedstawiała mu przebieg dzisiejszego dnia.

- …ale Belinda powiedziała, że mama, to znaczy matka, zabroniła mi zadawać się z dziećmi z sąsiedztwa i muszę się wykąpać, a potem przygotować na przyjęcie. Muszę, tatusiu? Ja nie chcę tam iść! – Po tych słowach Minerwa spojrzała na Topaza błagalnym wzrokiem.

- Skarbie, matce będzie bardzo przykro, jeśli nie przyjdziesz. Niebawem urodzi ci rodzeństwo i nie powinna się denerwować. Wyobraź sobie, jaki twój brat będzie zły, kiedy się dowie, że jego siostrzyczka nie chciała uczestniczyć w przyjęciu na jego cześć – powiedział mężczyzna, w zabawny sposób modulując głos.

- Czemu zawsze mówisz „brat"? To będzie siostra! – Dziewczynka założyła ręce na piersiach i wydęła usta w wyrazie buntu, po czym dodała przemądrzałym tonem: – Poza tym jeszcze się nie urodziła. Zrobimy przyjęcie, jak już będzie na świecie!

- Hm… Co by tu z tobą zrobić? – Topaz teatralnie podrapał się po brodzie. – Wiem! Jak będziesz grzeczna na przyjęciu, to znowu zaczniemy naukę gry na fortepianie. – Minerwa spojrzała na ojca, kalkulując zyski oraz straty. Po chwili doszła do wniosku, że nie warto i pokiwała głową. – Oprócz tego moglibyśmy pośpiewać, ale skoro nie chcesz…

- Czekaj, może się jeszcze zastanowię! – Dziecko bardzo starało się ukryć swój entuzjazm, ale dość słabo mu to wychodziło. Ojciec zawsze wiedział, jak podejść córkę. – No, dobrze, pójdę na przyjęcie. Ale jutro mnie pouczysz!

- Pewnie – powiedział z uśmiechem pan McGonagall. – Ale teraz idę do matki, więc zejdź mi z kolan, proszę.

Minny posłusznie wykonała polecenie i odprowadziła wzrokiem ojca, który udał się na górę. _To będzie długi dzień _– pomyślała dziewczynka i westchnęła z rezygnacją.

~~0~~

Minerwa siedziała na ławeczce z tyłu domu. W dłoniach miętosiła pluszowego kota. Ponad dwie godziny temu do jej matki wezwano uzdrowiciela ze Świętego Munga, a ją samą bezceremonialnie wygoniono na dwór. Za jakiś czas będzie miała rodzeństwo. Nie wykazywała zbytniego entuzjazmu; było jej to całkowicie obojętne. Okropnie jej się nudziło. Nagle usłyszała nerwowe szepty za żywopłotem. Zaciekawiona odwróciła głowę w tamtą stronę, po czym wstała i podeszła do krzewów. Ujrzała dwie postacie idące drogą ramię w ramię.

- Nie damy rady bez pomocy ministerstwa, dobrze o tym wiesz! Bez poparcia władz nie osiągniemy celu – tłumaczył z pasją jasnowłosy mężczyzna.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że się zgodzą? Są zbyt ograniczeni, żeby zrozumieć. Społeczeństwo uzna to za przejaw agresji i nietolerancji – mówił drugi. Miał długie kasztanowe włosy i śmieszną, dość okazałą brodę. Minerwa już go kiedyś widziała. Chyba mieszkał niedaleko.

- Jakoś ich przekonamy. – Blondyn przestał patrzeć na kolegę. Jego wzrok stał się nieobecny, jakby zagłębił się we własnych myślach. Trans ten został przerwany przez ostrzegawczy ton i zaniepokojone spojrzenie towarzysza.

- Gellercie! Po twojej minie widzę, że nie masz na myśli werbalnej konwersacji! Obiecałeś, że nie będziemy zabijać.

Mężczyzna nazwany Gellertem zastąpił brodatemu drogę i złapał go za łokieć. Z całej jego postaci znów emanował fanatyzm, a w oczach pojawiły się iskry podniecenia. Ten człowiek napawał Minerwę przerażeniem.

- Nie mówię o zabijaniu – powiedział niecierpliwie. – Użyjemy tylko tyle siły, ile będzie niezbędne, jak zresztą sam napisałeś w liście. Pamiętasz, Albusie? Dla większego dobra. – Spojrzał rozmówcy, który nadal się wahał, prosto w oczy, po czym dodał cicho: - Jest jeden, z którym powinno pójść gładko. Po tym, co zrobił twojej rodzinie kilka lat temu… Wiesz już, o kim mówię?

Albus z wysiłkiem odwrócił wzrok i wyrwał rękę z uchwytu Gellerta, który teraz świdrował go wzrokiem. Pomyślał, że wie, dlaczego szef Biura Aurorów byłby łatwą ofiarą. Miał pięcioletnią córeczkę i ciężarną żonę, a swoją postawą pokazywał, że dla rodziny uczyniłby wszystko.

- Nie zrobię krzywdy ani Topazowi McGonagallowi, ani nikomu, nawet dla większego dobra!

Minerwa stała w krzakach sparaliżowana. Ręce jej zwiotczały, a pluszowy kot upadł na ziemię z głuchym „pac!". Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli w jej stronę i przez chwilę, która wydawała się wiecznością, patrzyli zszokowani prosto na nią.

- Minerwo! – rozległ się głośny krzyk Belindy. Dziewczynka puściła się biegiem do domu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nigdy nie wróciła po ulubioną przytulankę.

~~0~~

Mężczyzna w długim płaszczu kroczył główną ulicą Doliny Godryka. Mokre od deszczu jasne włosy opadały mu na czoło. Próbował nie myśleć o tym, co przez ostatni miesiąc mówił Albus na temat zabijania. Bał się, że przyjaciel nie od razu zrozumie motywy jego postępowania, ale był głęboko przekonany, że kiedyś przyzna mu rację, a może nawet podziękuje.

Gellert Grindelwald zatrzymał się przed niewielkim domem krytym drewnem.. Spojrzał w niebo. Pojawiły się pierwsze błyskawice.


	2. Chapter 2

Tekst napisany kursywą pochodzi z "Harry'ego Pottera i Insygniów Śmierci" autorstwa Joanne Kathleen Rowling w przekładzie Andrzeja Polkowskiego.

**Rozdział 2**

Cała rodzina McGonagallów zebrała się w salonie. Penelopa trzymała miesięcznego Williama na rękach, Belinda robiła dziecku zdjęcia, a Topaz patrzył na niego z rozanieloną miną. Minerwa stała z boku, obserwując dorosłych i pomyślała, że wszyscy nagle wyglądają, jakby mieli po pięć lat. Z wyjątkiem matki, oczywiście. Ta siedziała wyprostowana, jedną ręką podtrzymując syna. Druga elegancko spoczywała na poręczy fotela. Jedyną oznaką radości z nowonarodzonego potomka były usta zaciśnięte trochę lżej niż zwykle. Gdyby tę scenę zobaczył ktoś obcy, na pewno stwierdziłby, że jest to bardzo specyficzna rodzina, ale domownicy byli przyzwyczajeni do tego typu kontrastów w zachowaniu jej członków.

- Penelopo, uśmiechnij się – powiedział łagodnie Topaz, obdarzając żonę czułym spojrzeniem. Pani McGonagall tylko prychnęła w odpowiedzi, przywodząc na myśl rozjuszoną kotkę. Jej spojrzenie wyrażało dezaprobatę.

Na zewnątrz rozległ się grzmot, a mały William zaczął płakać.

- Minerwo, podaj matce butelkę – powiedział Topaz, pospiesznie zmieniając temat, po czym wyjrzał przez szybę. – Chyba szykuje się nawałnica. Belindo, pozamykaj wszystkie okna na górze.

Służąca niechętnie odłożyła aparat i udała się na piętro. Minerwa podbiegła do matki.

- Powoli – rzuciła Penelopa szorstkim głosem. – Dziękuję.

Dziewczynka spojrzała w sufit znudzonym wzrokiem i wdrapała się ojcu na kolana. Ten ciągle patrzył w okno. Burza rozpętała się na dobre. Po chwili dało się słyszeć inne odgłosy, jakby coś dużego i ciężkiego uderzało w dach domu. Belinda wróciła do salonu.

- Pozamykałam wszystkie okna, ale w kominie już jest pełno wody. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, może być niebezpiecznie.

- Spokojnie, to tylko…

TRACH!

Penelopa wydała z siebie okrzyk pełen przerażenia. Dźwięk dobiegający z ogrodu brzmiał trochę nienaturalnie. Przypominał wybuch z rodzaju tych, które wywołuje się za pomocą różdżki.

- Pójdę zobaczyć, co się dzieje – westchnął czarodziej, a córka spojrzała na niego ze strachem. – Spokojnie, Minny, nic mi nie będzie, trzeba rzucić kilka zaklęć ochronnych na dach.

- Tatusiu, nie idź – powiedziała dziewczynka błagalnym tonem.

- Niedługo wrócę, kochanie. – Córka obdarzyła go obrażonym spojrzeniem, zeszła mu z kolan i przytuliła się do Belindy. Topaz pocałował w czoło żonę, potem pogłaskał po głowie syna i wyszedł, wyciągając różdżkę. Rozległ się kolejny wybuch, a Penelopa złapała się za serce. William znowu zaczął płakać.

- Lepiej się gdzieś schowajmy! – zaproponowała przerażona pani McGonagall, przekrzykując dziecko.

- Niech się pani nie denerwuje, pan wkrótce opanuje sytuację – odpowiedziała jej służąca grzecznym tonem. Była przyzwyczajona do przewrażliwienia Penelopy.

- Wybacz, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że ja tu rządzę! – Rozległo się natarczywe łomotanie w drzwi. – Co to było? – Penelopa zerwała się na równe nogi. Belinda zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak. Topaz nigdy nie pozwoliłby sprawcy całego zamieszania zbliżyć się tak blisko wejścia do domu; bezpieczeństwo rodziny było dla niego priorytetem. Służąca zasłoniła sobą Minerwę. Już nie uważała pracodawczyni za histeryczkę. Łomotanie nasilało się, a opiekunka wepchnęła dziewczynkę pod stół stojący po drugiej stronie pokoju. Po chwili dołączyła do niej matka, która błagała syna drżącym głosem, żeby przestał płakać i co chwilę pytała, gdzie jest Topaz. Nie słyszała nic, co wskazywałoby na jego obecność – żadnego krzyku, wołania, kroków. Minny cicho szlochała w rękaw Belindy. Nagle łomotanie ustało, a dziewczynka odczuła powiew deszczowego powietrza. Po chwili dobiegł ją odgłos butów nieregularnie stukających o podłogę. Postać stanęła obok ich kryjówki. Minerwa rozpoznała buty i szatę ojca.

- Tato! – wrzasnęła rozpaczliwie, rzucając się w jego stronę. Poczuła, jak Belinda przytrzymuje ją i zatyka jej usta dłonią. Stół wyleciał w powietrze. Penelopa zaczęła krzyczeć.

Wtedy Minerwa zobaczyła ojca. Wyglądał zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy wychodził, jeśli nie liczyć jaśniejszej cery i rozpłatanego gardła. W jego oczach nie było miłości, nie uśmiechał się. Patrzył przed siebie martwym wzrokiem, jego twarz była wykrzywiona w pośmiertnym grymasie. Wyciągnął w ich stronę bledsze niż zwykle ręce. Belinda zasłoniła Minerwę własnym ciałem i zaczęła szarpać się z powłoką, która kiedyś należała do Topaza McGonagalla, a na podłodze zaczęła pojawiać się krew. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widziała Minny była jej matka uciekająca z wrzaskiem. Do piersi przyciskała Williama. Po chwili wpadła cała zgraja czarodziejów w aurorskich mundurach. A potem nastała ciemność.

~~0~~

- Odpuść sobie wreszcie te bzdury! Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie się wybieracie, nie możesz jej zabrać ze sobą! Jest chora! Siedź w domu i układaj te swoje mądre przemówienia, ale zajmij się Arianą! Ja muszę wracać do szkoły – Aberforth Dumbledore próbował przemówić bratu do rozumu, nie zważając na stojącego obok jasnowłosego mężczyznę, który teraz patrzył na niego ze złością, choć jego postawa wyrażała znudzenie; nonszalancko opierał się o framugę drzwi.

- Ty głupi szczeniaku – wysyczał jadowicie Grindelwald, jakby budząc się z transu. Powoli zbliżył się do Aberfortha. – Ty głupi, ograniczony szczeniaku. Nie rozumiesz, że już niedługo twoja siostra nie będzie musiała się ukrywać? Wkrótce mugole dowiedzą się, gdzie ich miejsce. Dziś uczyniłem pierwszy krok na drodze do ewolucji…

- O czym ty mówisz? – Albus spojrzał ze strachem na przyjaciela.

- Rozmawialiśmy o tym – powiedział Gellert wymijająco. - Chyba posunąłem się odrobinę za daleko, ale… Jak tylko się dowiem, kto powiadomił Ministerstwo… - Jego wzrok znów stał się nieobecny, a głos przesycony był groźbą.

- Mówiłeś, że nie będziemy zabijać! Obiecałeś. – W głosie starszego Dumbledore'a słychać było ból.

- To tylko jedna, mała śmierć dla większego dobra. – Grindelwald przyjął swój najbardziej przekonujący, łagodny ton. Albus wbił wzrok w podłogę, ale Gellert złapał go za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby: - Dla większego dobra, pamiętasz? Zrobiłem to dla ciebie. Dla ciebie!

- Pragnienie władzy cię zaślepiło, przyjacielu – powiedział Albus, wyrywając się. Na jego twarzy zostało pięć czerwonych śladów po długich paznokciach. Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby zbierając się w sobie, po czym oznajmił stanowczo: – Masz dziesięć sekund na opuszczenie mojego domu. Teraz wiem, że dobrze zrobiłem, zawiadamiając władze.

- Coś ty powiedział? – Teraz w oczach Gellerta płonęła zimna furia. Wyjął różdżkę i skierował ją pomiędzy oczy Albusa.

- Wynoś się! – Aberforth wyciągnął swoją.

„… _i najlepszy przyjaciel mojego brata rzucił na mnie zaklęcie Cruciatus… Albus próbował go powstrzymać… i w końcu wszyscy trzej ze sobą walczyliśmy, a te błyski i huki doprowadziły ją do szału, nie mogła tego wytrzymać… i chyba chciała pomóc, ale nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co robi… i naprawdę nie wiem, który z nas to zrobił… mógł to być każdy… i padła martwa."_

~~0~~

- Grindelwald uciekł, niestety. Nie powinien pojawiać się na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Dobrze, że się opamiętałeś – powiedział czarnoskóry mężczyzna; Minister Magii Henry Shacklebolt. Niezdrowo blady Albus Dumbledore siedział naprzeciwko niego drugi raz w ciągu tego dnia. Wcześniej zaplanowali, jak nakłonić Grindelwalda do przyznania się do masakry w domu McGonagallów. – Zawiadomiłeś Biuro Aurorów w ostatniej chwili, jeszcze chwila, a ich służąca, Belinda, byłaby martwa. Żonie i dzieciom Topaza nic się nie stało.

- Nie licząc skutków natury psychicznej – powiedział ze smutkiem Albus. W jego oczach malowało się coś na kształt poczucia winy. – Co się stało z tą służącą?

- Zabrali ją na Oddział Intensywnej Terapii do Św. Munga. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dojdzie do siebie, ale jednak żyje. Teraz musimy tylko dorwać Grindelwalda – dodał minister po chwili milczenia.

- Niech się pan nie martwi. Zrobię wszystko, żeby tak się stało. – Albus zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Właśnie na to liczyłem. – Shacklebolt uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem. - Dobrze, możesz już iść. Gdybyśmy potrzebowali jakichś dodatkowych informacji, wyślę do ciebie sowę. Ach, i… moje kondolencje z powodu siostry – dodał po chwili.

- Dziękuję. – Dumbledore wstał i lekko skinął głową, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Położył dłoń na klamce, kiedy przypomniał sobie o czymś, co nie dawało mu spokoju. Odwrócił się. – Panie ministrze?

- Tak?

- Ta dziewczynka… Minerwa… ona… to zawsze będzie w niej tkwiło, prawda?

- Tak – powiedział powoli minister. - Uzdrowiciele uważają, że będzie mieć problemy z zaakceptowaniem tej sytuacji. Straciła dwie osoby, które bardzo kochała. I to w taki sposób… Inferius ojca próbujący zamordować opiekunkę nie jest codziennym widokiem… Może nigdy nie będzie w stanie zbudować normalnych relacji z ludźmi. Gdyby tylko miała kogoś, kto wskazałby jej drogę… Cóż, na matkę bym nie liczył.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową zamyślony i wyszedł.

W tym miejscu pragnę podziękować EgoVagus, bez której ten tekst nie powstałby nigdy lub - w najlepszym wypadku - powstałby za pięć lat. Wiele się dzięki niej nauczyłam. Dziękuję, kochana! Równie duże podziękowania dla Zoe, która posłużyła mi swoim wprawnym i świeżym okiem, wyrażając swoją opinię o tekście.


End file.
